Takin a Break
by WaterbendingTurtleLover
Summary: When the others convince Leo to take a break,they never anticipated the events that would transpire, and Leo finds himself in a situation that scares him to death. Will he run, or face this fear that haunts him?
1. Night out

**Well,I don't own TMNT and all that great stuff, blah blah blah. Just read this fic and...**

**MIKEY! GIVE THAT BACK!**

**Mickey: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, you gotta come and get it.**

**MICHAELANGELO!**

**Anyway,just read the fic and leave a review while I go and chase down Mikey.**

**" Hey Nina, you feel up to hanging out tonight after work?"**

**The raven haired woman asks. The brunette woman sits at her makeup table brushing out her hair.**

**" Uh, yeah, sure."**

**She answers,breaking out of her train of thought. The raven haired woman finishes changing out of her dancing outfit.**

**" Myra and Joanne have this place that they want to check out."**

**_' Oh no, not again.'_**

**Nina thinks,rolling her eyes and giving an exasperated sigh. She runs the brush through her hair one more time before **

**turning away from the mirror.**

**" You remember what happened the last time Joanne dragged us somewhere, don't you Diandra?"**

**Diandra leans against her own makeup table, chuckling at the thought of their last excursion. Nina stands and begins **

**gathering pieces of her dancing outfit, shoving them into her backpack. **

**" Of course I remember."**

**She starts,stiffling a laugh.**

**" We got stuck in the middle of nowhere for well over an hour."**

**Nina began to smirk at her own memories of that night.**

**" Yeah, and if I recall correctly,you said, and I quote; " Joanne, this is the last time I let you talk me into anything."**

**Speaking the last part in a mocking tone and giving Diandra a look. As she shoves the remainder of her dancing outfit into **

**the backpack, a blonde woman and a red head come into the room.**

**" Hey Nina, Diandra ask you yet?"**

**The blonde asks her, an enthusiastic perk to her voice. Nina slings the backpack over her shoulder, her back turned to the **

**woman. She rolls her eyes and again sighs exasperatedly.**

**" Yes Joanne, she asked."**

**" And..."**

**Joanne presses for an answer.**

**_' I know I'm going to regret this'_**

**Nina thinks, turning, only to come face to face with Joanne and her begging puppy dog expression. She looks to the other **

**two, fishing for a rescue from Joannes childish antics. They offer no form of help, only look at her expectantly.**

**" Fine, I'll go with you."**

**She answers, rolling her eyes again. Joanne gives an excited cheer, jumping up and down, and throws her arms around Nina, **

**scurrying off to change into her normal clothes.**

**" _I'm going to regret this_"**

**Nina whispers to herself as she turns and heads out the door. **

**" We'll meet you outside."**

**Myra states, a smirk appearing on her lips as she follows in the direction of Joanne. At that, Diandra turns on her heel, **

**raising a hand in acknowledgement, and follows Ninas path out of the dressing room. Diandra and Nina go out the back **

**entrance of the club to the parking lot, where they wait for the other two. Leaning against Ninas car the two of them look up **

**at the night sky.**

**" You know, something tells me that tonight won't be like any other."**

**Diandra says out of nowhere. Nina glances at her before looking back at the sky.**

**" I don't know why but, I have to agree with you."**

**Nina says before hearing the metal door swing open, seeing Myra and Joanne emerge from it.**

**" Ready?"**

**Diandra adresses Joanne and Myra. **

**"Yep, let's go!"**

**Joanne answers, throwing her arms in the air excitedly. Myra simply nods and they all get into Ninas car.**

**&&&&&&&**

**" Hey Fearless, you comin or not?"**

**The red wearing turtle adresses his blue clad brother, who is finishing a kata. Two other turtles stand next to him awaiting an **

**answer.**

**" I don't know Raph"**

**He says uncertainly.**

**" Dude, you seriously need some time off bro."**

**Chimes the one in the orange bandana. The blue clad turtle sighs thoughtfully.**

**" Mikey's right Leo, you have been working pretty hard lately."**

**Leo looks at his olive colored brother. Mikey walks up to Leo and gives his best puppy dog face.**

**" Pleeease?"**

**Leo looks at Mikey and smirks at his child like appearance. Sighing again he gives his answer.**

**" Ok, I'll come."**

**Mikey smiles widely as his brother gives in, turning on his heel and walking out of the dojo, Leo following close behind. They **

**all head to the closet where they pick and choose between various items of clothing, used to disguise themselves. Leo throws **

**on a pair of large baggy jeans and a dark blue hoody, watching his brothers throw on baggy jeans and hoodys of their own **

**distinctive colors. As soon as they're all ready, the four of them head to the surface. Along the way Leo can't help noticing **

**how clear the night sky is, accidentally bumping into his purple clad brother because of his lack of focus on direction.**

**" Ahh, watch it Leo"**

**The purple wearing turtle says, catching his balance again. Raph and Mikey look back to check on their other two brothers. **

**After concluding that everything is alright, they turn and continue to walk.**

**" Oh, sorry Donny."**

**Leo apologizes, coming out of his short trance. Donny looks at him curiously, noticing the distant expression on Leo's face.**

**" Somethin on your mind? "**

**" Not really, just enjoying the scenery."**

**He admits, as his brother walks beside him. Don raises an eye ridge, puzzled.**

**" But, it's the same as always."**

**Don reminds his seemingly entranced brother. Leo sighs, looking at his feet, which don a pair of velcro sneakers.**

**" I know, but, something seems different tonight."**

**He admits, looking up so as not to bump into anyone or anything else.**

**" Different? how?"**

**" I don't know."**

**Leo shrugs.**

**" It just is."**

**He finishes, as they come upon their final destination.**

**&&&&&&&**

**The four women sit in the car as Nina steers them down the street.**

**" So, where exactly is this place anyway?"**

**Nina asks, not taking her eyes off the road in front of her.**

**" It's not too far from here."**

**Answers Joanne, a large grin appearing on her face. **

**" I'll point you in the right direction."**

**Chimes Myra, giving Joanne an annoyed look.**

**" Thanks My."**

**Says Nina,looking at her through the rear view mirror. Arriving at their destination, the four of them get out of the car and **

**walk up to the entrance of a small club. Nina grins, recognizing the place in front of them.**

**" Hey Ben, how're things going?"**

**Diandra adresses the man at the door. Looking over the rim of his sunglasses he answers her.**

**" Hey, if it isn't my favorite crew of dancers. Things have been pretty good on this end. How bout you?"**

**They glance at each other before one of them answers.**

**" We've been good Benny, mind lettin us in?"**

**He smiles and opens the door as four guys walk up behind them. Nina notices that they are also trying to get in and turns to **

**Ben.**

**" Hey Benny, they're cool."**

**She says pointing in the direction of the guys. Nodding to her, he lets them enter and as they walk in she notices they are all **

**wearing hoodys. Her and the others find a table to sit at and once seated, Myra starts in on her.**

**" Hey, why'd you tell Benny to let those guys in?"**

**Nina shrugs.**

**" Just a feeling."**

**She answers, looking around to see them all leaning against the bar, standing next to one another. She smirks and turns her **

**attention back to her friends, every once in a while glancing over at the guys leaning against the bar.**

**" Hey Fearless, looks like you got a fan."**

**Raph motions toward the table where Nina and her friends sit and Leo's eyes follow. He catches sight of Nina and she **

**quickly diverts her gaze elsewhere but, brings her eyes back in Leos direction. **

**" She's been lookin this way since we walked in."**

**" Isn't she the one who got us in here?"**

**Don asks, following the conversation between his brothers.**

**" I think so."**

**Leo answers, his eyes still fixated on Nina.**

**_' Wow, she's cute.'_**

**He thinks. She glances in his direction again, locking eyes with him.**

**_' Oh man, he's looking at me, now what do I do?'_**

**She thinks, once again diverting her gaze when she realizes that she is blushing.**

**" I don't know about the rest of ya but, I sure didn't come here to stand around all night."**

**Declares Raph, making his way over to Ninas table. Nina watches as the red hooded stranger walks up to her raven haired **

**friend. Diandra looks at her with a smile and walks to the dance floor with him. A few minutes later the guy in the orange **

**hoody walks up behind her blonde friend and they walk to the dance floor together. Only Leo and Don are left standing at **

**the bar but,even that doesn't last long when Donny walks up behind Myra and asks her to dance. As Nina looks on at her **

**friends and these three strangers, a smile crosses her lips and she shakes her head. Looking in Leos direction nervously, **

**she sees he is doing the same thing, which causes her to laugh. Building up her nerve, she decides to take a chance on **

**asking him to dance with her. Making sure that he isn't looking, she gets up and walks over to where he stands. **

**" Hi"**

**She says over the music. Leo turns quickly, surprised to see who is talking to him.**

**" Hi"**

**He returns. She continues.**

**" My name's Nina,what's yours?"**

**" Leo."**

**He answers, slightly nervous. **

**" You wanna dance?"**

**She asks,thinking.**

**_' Please say yes'_**

**Leo starts to fidget at her question.**

**" Uh,I'm not very good at it."**

**He tells her honestly.**

**" That's ok, I'll show you."**

**She says, taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. He is reluctant at first but,lets her lead him out anyway. Some **

**people watch as Nina leads Leo onto the floor and begins showing him some basics. Raph notices them and nudges Donny.**

**" Hey Don, look."**

**He nods his head in the direction he wants him to look and what Don sees causes him to start laughing. Nina and Leo don't **

**even notice the others as they continue dancing together. Making a mistake, Leo accidentally bumps into Nina.**

**" Sorry"**

**He apologizes. She shakes her head.**

**" It's ok, just listen and move."**

**She reassures. The song ends and another soon begins. The other three girls run over to Nina, attempting to drag her with **

**them to the middle of the floor.**

**" Come on Nina, it's our song."**

**" Wait I..."**

**She pleads but, it's too late.The other three have lined up. Rolling her eyes, she follows suit. Everyone else steps off of the **

**floor and the four of them begin to dance. Their every step is synchronized perfectly, and their movements are so fluid that **

**they seem to send everyone into a trance. When they are finished, a roar of cheers and applause fill the room and Raph, **

**Don, Mikey,and Leo are in awe. All four of them stand there, jaws on the floor in sheer astonishment and Raph manages to **

**say only one word.**

**" Whoa"**

**The girls walk over to them, smiling at their surprised expressions. As Nina approaches Leo he continues to stare at her, **

**surprised by what he has just witnessed.**

**" Where did you learn to dance like that?"**

**He asks, following her back to the bar as the others sit at the table. Nina has a large grin on her face as she sits down and **

**begins to explain to Leo.**

**" Benny taught us, we used to be his weekend entertainment."**

**She tells him, slightly embaressed. Leo gives her a slightly confused look.**

**" Used to be?"**

**She looks away from him, a slightly hurt expression on her face. **

**" Yeah, some legal stuff went on and Benny couldn't keep us here anymore."**

**She explains. Not wanting to bore him with her memories she flags the bartender and orders a drink. Since he is fairly new **

**to the job, the bartender pours her drink into one of Bennys "special " glasses without knowing it and hands it to her. She **

**takes a few sips before turning back to Leo.**

**" You ever had a drink?"**

**She asks, trying to forget the previous subject.**

**" No"**

**He answers honestly. **

**" Here, try a bit of this, if you don't like it. it's cool."**

**She says, pushing her glass over to him. He looks at it cautiously and than looks at her.**

**" It's not gonna bite you Leo."**

**She reassures, taking another sip to prove her point, before placing the glass back in front of him. Carefully, he picks up the **

**glass and takes the smallest sip he can. As he swallows the liquid,he makes a sour face that causes Nina to laugh. **

**" You actually drink that stuff?"**

**He asks, pushing the glass back to her. Still laughing, she takes the glass and nods.**

**" It takes some getting used to."**

**She admits before taking another sip, a smile still crossing her lips as she looks at Leo, who is still trying to get over the **

**taste in his mouth.**

**" Now you tell me."**

**He says, smiling at her. Looking out at the dance floor she sees her friends and the other three dancing again but, this time **

**doesn't drag Leo out. They sit there through the next two songs in silence and she cradles her glass. A slow song begins to **

**play and she is surprised when Leo stands and offers his hand to her. Smiling, she takes it and they walk onto the floor **

**together and begin dancing.During the song, a strange feeling starts to come over Leo but, being who he is, he dismisses it. **

**After the dance they return to the bar and sit down, the strange feeling still getting to Leo. Not wanting something to happen **

**in the presence of all these people, he decides to leave. Turning to Nina, he notices that she seems to be acting a little **

**strange as well.**

**" Are you alright?"**

**Looking at him, she nods and points to her glass. He nods and walks over to where his brothers sit. Tapping Don on the **

**shoulder he lets him know what's up.**

**" I'm heading home, I'll see you guys there."**

**He says, Don nods his head and goes back to his previous conversation. Nina watches as Leo heads for the door, than looks **

**at the table where the others sit.**

**" So, much for Fearless takin a break."**

**Says Raph as he watches Leo briefly before turning back. Hoping that no one notices her, she follows Leo out the door, **

**meeting up with him again shortly, down the sidewalk.**

**" Hey, what's wrong?"**

**She asks, concerned. Shaking his head, he answers.**

**" I don't know, I just feel strange right now."**

**" You too huh?"**

**She says admittedly.**

**" It must be the alcohol."**

**She concludes, taking him around the arm.**

**" Come on, my apartments only a block away."**

**She states. He looks at her for a second before letting her tug him along, not paying any attention to the direction they are **

**traveling. They arrive in no time and she pulls her keys from her pocket, unlocking the door and leading Leo inside before **

**reclosing it. He looks around, unsure of what he should do.**

**" Go ahead and sit down, I'll be right back."**

**She invites,leaving the room. Leo does as he is instructed and sits on the couch, as Nina re-enters the room with a glass of **

**water. Sitting on the table in front of him, she hands Leo the glass.**

**" Here, this might help you feel better."**

**She says reassuringly.**

**" Thanks "**

**He says, taking the glass from her and taking a few sips. She watches, as he cradles the glass in his hands for a few seconds, **

**before moving to set it down on the table. Unfortunately, it slips from his fingers and heads straight for the floor. **

**Instinctively, they both reach for it but, it's Nina who catches it, not Leo. Since, his ninja skills aren't up to par at the **

**moment because of how he feels. Looking from **

**the glass to each other, they find that they are nose to nose, and look into each others eyes. Nina sets the glass down beside **

**herself on the table and becomes overtaken with a strange feeling of her own. Still nose to nose, they gently press their lips **

**together in a short kiss. When it ends, they look at each other again, their hearts beating wildly. They press their lips **

**together again, more firmly than before, and now completely overwhelmed with feeling. Leo wraps his arms around her **

**waste, as she wraps hers around his neck. Together, they stand and clumsily make their way to her bedroom, continuing to **

**kiss one another. Once in the room, Leo closes the door with his foot and they make their way to the bed where, Nina sits **

**down, still kissing Leo, as she pulls him on top of her. They lay there kissing one another, their tongues intertwining, as they **

**run their hands over each other. Nina pulls back the covers, as Leo runs a hand to the small of her back. He begins to kiss **

**his way down her neck and she reaches under his hoody, running her fingertips along his plastron. He gasps at her soft **

**touch, continuing to kiss her neck.**

**"_ Leo_ "**

**She whispers.He moves to her ear whispering.**

**" _My full name's Leonardo, feel free to use it._"**

**He captures her lips with his again and begins lifting her shirt. She lifts his hoody just enough to reach the waste of his jeans, **

**where she undoes them. Lifting off her shirt, he kisses down her neck to her chest, running a hand to the front of her pants, **

**undoing them. She slides his hoody off and tosses it to the floor with her shirt, placing soft kisses on his plastron. They slide **

**each others pants off and throw them down with their other clothes. Slipping a hand to her back, he unclasps her bra, sliding **

**it off as he kisses her lips. They kiss deeply and passionately, pressing themselves against one another. Sliding his hands **

**down, he removes her last item of clothing and runs a hand up her leg, stopping as he reaches her hip. Continuing to kiss **

**her, he pulls her tightly to him and begins making love to her. Soft moans escape them both as they continue, and softly she **

**says his name.**

**"_ Leonardo _"**

**She says, running her nails along his shell.**

**" _Nina _"**

**He returns, kissing her neck and chest in various places. Simultaneously, they climax and Leo lays his head on Ninas chest, **

**listening to her heartbeat. She wraps her arms around him and they fall into a content and comfortable sleep. Leo and Nina **

**wake in her bedroom the next day, their heads slightly bothering them.**

**" Morning"**

**Leo says groggily, gently laying an arm over her.**

**" Morning"**

**She returns, equally as groggy. Their eyes fly open as their minds register what's just happened, and they snap their heads **

**to face each other.**

**" AAH! "**

**They scream, nearly jumping out of bed, staring at each other from opposite sides, Nina using the blanket to cover herself.**

**" Leo?"**

**She says curiously after a few seconds. Suddenly,it occurs to Leo that he isn't wearing his disguise anymore and that she can **

**see what he really is.**

**" What the shell did we do?"**

**He asks, realizing that she isn't running in terror at the sight of him.**

**" Well, isn't it obvious Leo?"**

**She answers, sarcasm entering her voice. She begins gathering her clothes from the floor hurridly, Leo doing the same. As **

**she bends down and reaches for Leos hoody, he reaches for it and their hands touch. They look into each others eyes and **

**swallow hard.**

**" I'm gonna get dressed."**

**She says, looking away from him and heading towards the door. Leo nods and picks up his hoody as he watches her leave **

**the room. Dressing quickly, he sits down on the bed waiting for her to return. As she re-enters the room,she looks at Leo **

**who nervously looks at her.**

**" I should go."**

**Not knowing what to do, she nods in agreement.**

**" Alright."**

**She says, only loud enough that Leo can hear. Uncertainly, Leo stands and heads for the door.Turning, Nina stops him just **

**as he gets to it.**

**" Leo,"**

**She says. Walking up to him, she looks into his eyes briefly and than kisses him. His eyes close as soon as their lips touch **

**and he kisses her back. They break off after a minute or two.**

**" What was that for?"**

**He asks. Looking into his eyes again.**

**" Something tells me that I won't see you for a while."**

**She tells him, and he smirks before turning to leave, looking back before heading out the apartment door. **

**OOOO, looks like Leo's gotten himself into somethin pretty serious.**


	2. Mutual friends

**"Well, here it is,the long awaited second chapter to this story.enjoy"**

**

* * *

**

**Sitting on her bed, she stares at the apartment door, thinking of Leo. Suddenly, there is a knock and she gets up to see who**

** it is. Opening the door, she notices that it is her upstairs neighbor.**

**" Hi April."**

**She says,sounding a little dissapointed. April doesn't seem to notice.**

**" I was wondering if you wanted to go out shopping with me?"**

**A smirk appears on Ninas face and she thinks.**

**_' I have to get Leo off my mind somehow."_**

**" Sure, just let me get my purse."**

**She answers, stepping away from the door breifly before heading out. Walking to Aprils car, they get in and head towards**

** the mall.When they get there, April drags Nina into one of her favorite stores and they start trying on stuff. After a little **

**while, Nina starts thinking of Leo again. Sitting outside the dressing room, she waits for April to come out. Stepping out of **

**the dressing room,April notices the sad and distant look on Ninas face.**

**" What's wrong Nina?"**

**Asks April,coming over and sitting next to her. Nina just shakes her head and sighs.**

**" Come on, you can tell me."**

**April insists, nudging her. Giving a short smirk, Nina answers.**

**" I met this guy last night, at Bennys place."**

**April was slightly confused.**

**" So, why are you upset about it?"**

**She questions. Looking at her, Nina hangs her head.**

**" Let's just say that, something happened between us."**

**Nina pauses before finishing.**

**" And now, I can't stop thinking about him."**

**April nodded and returned to the dressing room to change into her normal clothes.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Leo does his best to slip in unnoticed. Unfortunately, someone is still waiting.**

**" Where ya been?"**

**Comes Raphs voice from the middle of the room. Leo walks into the room, his head halfway hung.**

**" I'd rather not talk about it."**

**He replies, removing his disguise and throwing it into the closet. Raph gets up from the couch and walks over to him,**

** noticing the look on his face.**

**" What's wrong?"**

**" Nothing"**

**Leo answers, shaking his head. Walking past Raph, Leo goes straight into his room and closes the door. Sighing, Raph retreats to his room for some much needed sleep. A few days go by and Leo seems more contained than ususal. Raph is the only one who notices but, at every turn, Leo avoids talking to him. After a few more days,Raph decides to confront him.**

**_' This time he ain't dodgin me'_**

**Raph insists. He finds Leo in the dojo training.**

**" What's wit ya lately Fearless?"**

**Finishing a kata, Leo turns to look at him.**

**" Nothing."**

**Leo answers, picking up a towel from the floor and dabbing sweat from his face.**

**" Yeah right."**

**Says Raph, unconvinced. Sitting down to rest, Raph sits next to him.**

**" Come on Leo, I know somethin's up."**

**Sighing, Leo gathers his nerves and decides to talk.**

**" It has to do with that girl I met at the club the other night."**

**Leo starts. Raph stares at him waiting for him to continue. **

**" Something unexpected happened between her and I."**

**" S'at where you were all night?"**

**Avoiding Raphs eyes, Leo nods. Raph has an idea of what he means by "something unexpected" but, isn't really the type **

**to push an issue any further than he has to, and Leo doesn't seem to want to volunteer any further information either so,**

** Raph settles with what answers he gets but, continues.**

**" How come ya didn't wanna say nothin before?"**

**" I was afraid."**

**Leo answers honestly. Raph gets a puzzled look.**

**"You? afraid? you never been scared of nothin in yur life."**

**"Yeah, but, this is different. this isn't like fighting. It's purely emotional."**

**Raph gives a half nod and gets up from the bench.**

**"Well, whatever this is,yur gonna have to face it sooner or later."**

**He says before heading out the door and leaving Leo to ponder. After a few minutes of thought,Leo decides that a bit of **

**rest**** will help to ease his mind and goes to bed.**


End file.
